


双H 03

by Buleonesun



Category: De - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buleonesun/pseuds/Buleonesun
Kudos: 11





	双H 03

03  
李东海捧着咖啡壶，习惯性的跟上了面前的男人。他因为腿很长的原因，总是走得很快。东海生怕自己被落下，总是着急的跟着，从前是这样，现在也是。  
走到茶水间，李赫宰双手撑在桌子上，然后冲身后的东海招了招手。东海抿着下唇，边走边把壶放在了柜台上。他不知道为什么，他似乎从来不知道怎么拒绝这个人，一直在心里建设了将近七年的规则。在刚才对上李赫宰眼神的瞬间，就崩塌了。  
李赫宰嫌他走的太慢了，有些生气的皱了下眉，随后随意的扯开了自己的领带，瞬间露出了清晰的锁骨和冷白皮的肤色。配着黑色的衬衫很是诱人。李东海一瞬间失去了意识，正想着要说写什么。就被对方的手固住了后脑勺，顺着一股力道，感受到了嘴唇上的亲吻，随着舌头灵巧地钻进了他的双唇。李东海这时候忽然清醒一般，紧紧地咬紧了自己的牙关，不让对方的舌头进来。  
“东海啊..”李赫宰意识到了他的抗拒，忽然放弃了攻击，在他的鼻翼那里吐气叫着他的名字“李虎这名字，也太蠢了吧。”李东海意识到他的嘲讽，想挣脱出去。却被李赫宰的手指准确的戳中了腰窝，瞬间因为之前调教过的敏感，一下子全身发软，不禁低声叫了出来。  
随着他的一声低叫，李赫宰准确的勾住了他的舌头，毫无阻拦的舔过他口腔的每一处。熟练的感觉，给东海一种错觉，他们似乎从未分开过。感受到李赫宰的舌尖挑逗的拨一下他的舌尾。东海习惯性的回应了过去，更加用力的加深的这个吻。  
李赫宰因为他的回应，手也不再听话。手挑开了衬衫的扣子，深入到了对方的背后，随后顺着东海清晰的脊柱沟摸下去，顺势摸进了他的内裤，手指也准确的插入了一根到后穴，点中了敏感的那一点。“啊哈...停下..”东海因为那一点的触碰，兴奋的流出了一些液体。李赫宰满意的笑了，后面的紧致以及敏感点的反应，让他明白这个人一直是属于他的，从未变过。七年的分开也只不过是吵了一架，他抱着因为腿有些发软，颤抖的倚着自己的东海，不禁轻轻的吻了吻他的眼睛。果然，东海长长的睫毛颤动的眨了眨，有些湿润的眼睛望向他，隐隐有些生气的感觉，但却很透亮。  
李赫宰听着东海微弱的喘息，又插入了第二根手指，进行扩张，因为太久没有进入的缘故，扩张得很慢，但东海因为调教的敏感，身体已经有了反应，前端硬邦邦的鼓了起来。  
“东海，我的车在地下室-3层，就我的一辆在那，很好找。”李赫宰说着这些话，顺势推着东海的身体移到了桌台上。有些莫名其妙的话，李东海正想着对方说这些话的原因，就被抵着的桌台磕到了腰，因为抵的要很疼，于是随着记忆立马双腿缠上了对方的腰，双臂拦住了李赫宰的脖子。这个熟练的动作，让他不禁懊悔的咬住了下唇。却不料好像被对方发现了，李赫宰的舌头舔了舔他的唇，随后又吻了上去。“怎么，不情愿自己身体记得我吗？”李赫宰边吻边两根手指在后穴里面疯狂的戳着他的敏感点，引得东海一阵阵的呻吟和喘息。  
“东海，你这辈子，都是我的。我现在就让你明白。”说完，李赫宰插进了第三根手指。果不其然，东海里面感受到了身体从未有过的空虚和燥热。他已经不满足于手指了，前方的欲望顶的他生疼，却也没有得到丝毫满足。东海颤抖的趴在李赫宰的肩上，小声说道：“不要了，真的....”李赫宰笑着吻了吻他的头顶，在耳边轻轻说：“你的身体都给你答案了，你还想逃去哪里？”  
说完这句话，李赫宰莫得抽出了手指，舔了舔指尖留住的液体，然后轻吻了一下东海泛红的脸颊。一句话也没有说，就转身离开。  
东海望着对方走掉的背影，身体一阵难耐的燥热，让他忍不住捂住了眼睛。李赫宰，果然，你总是有办法把我一脚踩在地上，毫无抵抗力。


End file.
